A self-organizing network (SON or SON network) is an automation technology designed to make planning, configuration, management, optimization, and healing of mobile radio access networks simpler and faster. For example, a SON enables a network to perform set-up and management of network resources to optimize or improve performance. Self-healing mechanisms in a SON may be triggered to compensate for a detected network outage. SON functionality and behavior has been defined and specified in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and the Next Generation Mobile Networks (NGMN).